Memories
by Magedeleine Hancock
Summary: Qu'est ce que l'amour ? L'amour c'est quand tu en apprends de jours en jours sur toi même, grâce à la personne que tu aimes. L'amour c'est le goût pour des choses que l'on aurait jamais envisagée. L'amour c'est prendre le temps de sortir de sois-même. L'amour c'est le totale de tout ça réunis. (Lire le prologue pour en savoir plus) je mettrais le chap 1 par rapport a vos avis.
1. Prologue

Le futur, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Pourquoi penser à hier quand un lendemain existe ?

Que nous reste-t-il si jusqu'à ce jour tout ce que l'on a vécu s'envole, perdu dans un océan vaste où les rêves emportés par les vagues, s'éteignent dans les flammes.

Des regrets ? Des remords ?

Il ne nous reste rien, cependant rien n'est joué, demain est un autre jour.

Aides moi, tu es la seule personne qui peut me faire avancer, m'aider à me reconstruire. Nous aussi nous avons le droit à notre fin heureuse.

Ouvres moi tes bras, je t'ouvrirais mon coeur.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chaque élément de notre vie définit ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Comment un arbre ferait-il pour pousser sans racines ? Les épreuves que l'ont a dû surmonter ainsi que les mauvais moments à passer, ont forgés notre personnalité. Notre passé nous rend unique. Et si un jour tout cela s'effaçait …_

**Chapitre 1**

Toujours inconscient, le convalescent se remettez doucement. Le front brulant, la bouche sèche et les bras le long du corps, on pensait que plus jamais il ne se réveillerait.

« LUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYY VIENS VITE IL A OUVERT LES YEUX » cria Chopper. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'équipage du Mugiwara et celui de Barbe Blanche avait jeté l'ancre sur Amazon Lily avec l'accord de Boa Hancock.

« Quoi il est réveillé ? ACEEEEEEEEEE ! » Cria Luffy en se précipitant dans la chambre où se faisait soigné son frère. En arrivant dans la pièce il le trouva assis, complètement déboussolé. « ACEEE ! ENFIN. » Il lui sauta dessus. Il était si content de voire son frère enfin réveillé et non plus dans un état végétatif qu'il ne put se résoudre à le lâcher. Cependant, Ace ne réagissait pas : il était comme victime de la situation. Il semblait ne pas partager la joie de Luffy. « Bha Ace, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » lui demanda son frère légèrement inquiet. Hancock regardait cette scène depuis la porte d'entrée et elle semblait aussi perturbée que Luffy. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Puis t'es qui toi d'ailleurs ? ». Il y eu un long moment de silence où les deux frères se regardaient les yeux dans les dans les yeux. Luffy ne bougeait plus, seul quelques larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. « Ace… ACEEE ! Tu rigoles là j'espère, je suis ton frère ! ACE ! Ace … » Aucune réaction de sa part. Il avait tout oublié, comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire. Comment pouvait-il ne plus se rappeler de toute une vie ? Des moments qu'il avait passé avec son frère jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec Barbe Blanche. Egalement du jour où il était devenu son second dans l'équipage des amis qu'il s'y était fait.

C'était impossible, Luffy ne pouvait pas y croire. Hancock appela Chopper ainsi qu'une des médecins d'Amazon Lily. Elle prit Luffy avec elle, et l'emmena hors de la pièce pendant qu'Ace se faisait ausculté. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Les heures passaient sur Amazon Lily. On avait mis Ace sous anxiolytique pour le maîtriser car il ne voulait pas se laisser examiner.

Impatient de nature Luffy n'arrivait pas attendre calmement le bilan des médecins malgré les tentatives d'Hancock pour le calmer.

Les médecins sortirent de la chambre, Luffy et Hancock se précipitèrent vers eux pour connaitre leurs diagnostics. « Je vous le confirme Ace est bien amnésique. » Les deux personnages s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité, mais ce que venait de dire Chopper n'avait fait que confirmer leurs craintes. Les visages se crispèrent, ils ne surent quoi répondre. Chopper rajouta : « Avec le temps il finira peut-être par se rappeler quelques éléments de sa vie. Il faudra être là pour lui, le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Vous savez dans le meilleur des cas il se pourrait qu'un matin en se réveillant tout lui reviennent… » Hancock demanda d'une voix inquiète « Et dans le pire des cas ? » Il fût un long moment avant que Chopper répondent, il regarda ses amis, baissa la tête et balbutia « Il se pourrait qu'il doive vivre à jamais avec ce fardeau… »

_On ne s'attend jamais à ce qu'il va nous tomber dessus, aux épreuves qu'on devra surmonter. Quand cela arrive on doit juste faire face et finir par accepter que la vie nous confronte à bien des défis. _

Sans rien laisser paraitre Hancock prit le chemin de sa chambre, son visage était vide d'expression. Elle avait appris avec le temps à se forger un masque d'impassibilité dont nul ne pouvait douter. Quand elle fût seule, isolée, elle laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Elle rapprocha sa main de son visage, la pression retomba, enfin elle était seul. Les yeux humides, elle repensa aux paroles de Chopper : ¨Il se pourrait qu'il doive vivre à jamais avec ce fardeau.¨ Ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. Elle avait appris à cultiver cette image de femme à l'apparence très forte mais elle aussi avait besoin d'être protégée, rassurée, aimée… Comment allait-elle faire ? Il avait tout oublier …

*FLASH BACK*

Calme journée sur le Moby dick, les mouettes se baladaient sur le pont, seul le reflet du soleil pouvait les gêner. Le bruit du vent se mêlant doucement à celui de l'océan formait une légère symphonie dont le ciel uniquement détenait la clé de sol.

Cependant, cette calme journée ne l'était quand apparence. Une certaine conférence avait lieu. Tous les commandants de Barbe Blanche étaient réunis dans la chambre d'un certain second. Une chambre ? Drôle de lieu pour une réunion entre grands commandants. De l'extérieur de la pièce, on pouvait entendre des bruits, des rires moqueurs, des plaintes ainsi que des disputes enfantines. En effet, les pirates les plus redoutés des mers semblaient pris d'une passionnante partie de pouilleux.

« Deuxième manche ! » cria un jeune homme à la coiffure assez spéciale. « Qui sera le second perdant ? » rajouta-t-il.

Un homme boudait dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur sa chaise il ne leva la tête qu'une fois. Il avait un visage fin parsemé de taches de rousseurs, et une chemise détaché qui exprimait une certaine soif de liberté, de découverte, l'exemple type du bel homme ténébreux plein de mystère et un poil sauvage. En levant la tête il cria : « Marco tu vas voir ! »

« Voir quoi ? » répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

« Poulet de Bassecours va. »

« Gardes ton souffle pour tes corvées, Ace, ou plutôt … Pouilleux ! »

Ces deux là s'adoraient, Marco était pour ainsi dire le confident d'Ace. Depuis leur rencontre ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis de toutes les mers.

« En parlant de poulet, ajouta Satch, nous avons des invités pour le dîner. Père m'a dit de vous prévenir. Maintenant vous le savez. »

Personne ne fit attention à cette information et la partie de jeu repris son cours.

En fin d'après midi, quand le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose et que le vent soufflé de plus en plus fort, le pont du Moby Dick perdit toute sa tranquillité. Le soleil avait presque disparut, partant se coucher en laissant derrière lui une bande de pirate complètement hilare au dépend de deux idiots qui nettoyaient le pont en petite robe de soubrette.

« Imbécile ! Tu ne m'aurais pas déconcentré je n'aurais pas perdu ! » râla Marco

« Trêve de bavardage ! Nettoie qu'on puisse se changer, je sens des regards plus qu'intéressés si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Après sa douche, avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille, Ace se posa quelques secondes sur son lit. Il tenait dans ses mains un pendentif. Plutôt une sorte de chaine à laquelle était accroché un petit coffre que l'on pouvait ouvrir avec une unique clé. D'après ce qu'il avait raconté à Marco, ce pendentif avait une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Il lui avait était offerte alors qu'il avait seulement 11 ans par la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux. D'après elle, grâce à ce collier ils se reconnaitraient une fois adulte. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis.

Il le serra dans ses mains puis le colla contre son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait longtemps sans rien dire. Ce collier qu'il affectionnait tant était la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle. Une perle d'eau salé coula le long de sa joue.

Ace et Marco partirent rejoindre Barbe Blanche pour diner, tous les commandants étaient réunis ainsi que les convives de Père. « Merde, Marco je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. » dit Ace avec des gros yeux. « J'ai entendus Père parlait d'une nouvelle alliance, ça doit être eux. » répondit Marco.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table de Barbe Blanche, ils le saluèrent et prirent place. Un grand buffet bien garnis s'offrait à eux, de quoi faire frétiller tout les sens d'Ace. Les convives rassemblés à cette table n'étaient rien d'autre que de grands capitaines d'équipages dont de grands corsaires. Ace reconnut facilement parmi eux : Trafalgar Law, capitaine du Heart ainsi que Gecko Moria, un capitaine corsaire qui lui semblait peu commode et plus qu'agaçant avec son horrible rire. Pour continuer dans la catégorie grand corsaire il reconnut Jimbei, un homme qu'il affectionnait particulièrement de par sa grande dévotion pour Père. Cependant ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une femme, oui une femme à une table de pirate. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et quel rôle elle jouait lors de cette réunion mais son visage lui était familier. « Je vous présente Marco et Ace. » Cria Barbe Blanche fièrement. Quand elle entendit le nom ¨Ace¨, la femme pirate fronça les sourcils, une réaction que Ace reconnut aussi tôt. « En retard comme d'habitude. » rajouta Barbe blanche en rigolant. Shanks qui était également présent sourit. Parce qu'il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé son petit frère, Ace lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui. » dit Barbe Blanche. Ace fit la grimace. « Cette Alliance est primordiale, ajouta-t-il. Nous devons faire sauter tout les postes de la Marine sur les îles où nous avons besoin de nous réapprovisionner. » Ace n'écoutait déjà plus, il se disait que de toute façon si il devait se battre et bien, il se battrait un point c'est tout. Il était fasciné par la jeune femme en face de lui, il la connaissait c'est sur, c'était bien elle. La question était, par quel moyens, allait-il la faire se lever pour enfin pouvoir lui parler au calme. « Bien, mangeons maintenant ! » fini par conclure Père. Le discours était enfin terminé. Ace regarda avec insistance la jeune femme, qui finit par s'en rendre compte. Tout en la dévisageant, il dit «Père je me retire cinq minutes. » Elle comprit qu'elle devait le suivre, en inventant un prétexte elle se leva.

Ace l'attendait sur le pont supérieur, il avait soigneusement pris le collier avec lui. Elle arriva enfin. Quand ils furent face à face, aucun mot ne daigna sortir de leurs bouches. Ils étaient figés yeux dans les yeux, comme si ils étaient envoutés l'un par l'autre.

Elle baissa les yeux, Ace lui leva la tête en lui tenant le menton et dit : « Tu n'as pas changé, bien que les trait de ton visage sont devenus plus dur, ton regard ne ment pas, il est restait le même. » Elle le fixa puis se mit à pleurer : « Ace ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! » Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours son collier autour du cou et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.

Soudainement, le bateau trembla.

« Ace on est attaqué ! » cria Marco tout en courant sur le pont suivit de Barbe Blanche et des capitaines, seul Gecko Moria manquait à l'appel. Une deuxième secousse se fît ressentir. Marco déploya ses ailes pour aller voir qui était l'ennemie, et surtout qui osait s'en prendre au Moby Dick. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Gecko Moria et son équipage. Il était partit les rejoindre furtivement lors de la première secousse, expliqua Marco à Père.

« Quel imbécile ! » cria Barbe Blanche.

L'équipage attendit que l'ennemi fût sur le Moby Dick avant de se défendre. « Je prend le gros !» Cria Marco en pointant Gecko Moria. « Ahhhh pourquoi moi ?! » répondit-il tout apeuré en essayant de courir tel le gros artichaut qu'il était. Mais Marco fût pris par surprise d'une attaque qui venait de derrière lui. Pendant ce temps Gecko Moria s'était mis en hauteur pour observer le combat qui se dérouler et tentant de séparer Ace de son ombre. Ils étaient presque venus à bout des ennemies quand Ace se sentit tout drôle, un immense mal de crâne le prit. Marco compris de suite le stratagème de l'ennemi et vola jusqu'à Gecko Moria, le battit à mort et le fit tomber à l'eau.

Ace avait toujours mal à la tête, il faut dire que l'autre gros artichaut avait presque finis son travail. Il regarda une dernière fois sa bien aimé qu'il venait de retrouver, puis s'effondra sur le pont.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

Hancock serra le collier qu'elle avait prit à Ace contre son cœur et pleura une dernière fois « Oui, il m'a oublié… »


End file.
